1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A power management integrated circuit (PMIC) supplies power to various kinds of semiconductor devices, including a processor. For example, the PMIC supplies power to an application processor and interrupts power supplied to the processor in an abnormal situation in which there is a probability of the application processor malfunctioning or being damaged. However, when the power supplied to the application processor is interrupted, information on a status of the processor immediately before the power supplying is interrupted may be required to analyze or investigate a cause of a malfunction or a damage of the processor.